


Driving Lessons

by believesinponds



Series: Raising Lisa [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, mick teaches lisa how to drive, she's hella good at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mick teaches her to drive, Lisa decides she wants to get in on the next big job. Len isn't thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: since Len doesn't like driving but Lisa has a commercial driver's license, does that mean Mick is the one that taught her?
> 
> (I went ahead and created a new series for these teen!lisa fics because it's just too fun to write. They can be read as a part of the Domestic Bliss series as well.)

“Mick!” Lisa ran up to him, her eyes wide and innocent. “Darling brother-in-law. Light of my life.”

_Uh oh_. “What is it, Lis?”

“No need to sound so suspicious, Mickey. I just wanted to ask you a teeny, _tiny_ favor.”

Mick raised an eyebrow (a trait he had picked up from Len because apparently it wasn’t possible to spend time with the guy and _not_ pick up his eyebrow-raising). “Yeah?”

“You see,” she wound her arm through his and walked him toward the car. “I'm going to be sixteen next year. Which means that I can get my driver’s license.”

Mick grunted.

“But I can't get my driver’s license if I don't learn how to _drive.”_

He pressed his lips together in a grimace.

“And you _know_ Lenny isn't going to teach me.”

She had him there.

“Plus, you're the best driver I know. You're always the point man for getaway.”

Also true.

“So I was thinking,” she trailed off, stopping next to their car and giving him a wide, pleading stare. “Maybe you could let me drive home today?”

Mick frowned and glanced around the parking lot of the ice rink. It was Thursday evening, so there weren't many cars around. It was well past rush hour, so the roads would be fairly clear.

And the kid _did_ need to learn how to drive.

He sighed and tossed her the keys. (He never could resist those Snart sibling eyes.)

Lisa squealed and threw her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you! You're the best, Mickey!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, hiding his fond smile. “Just get in.”

She was shaky at first. Mick had to remind her to check her mirrors and adjust her grip on the wheel a couple times, but Lisa was a fast learner. After about ten minutes driving around the parking lot, Mick had her drive them home.

Lisa was a natural.

***

About a month after their driving lessons began, Mick came home to a pair of pouting Snart siblings.

“What happened now?” he asked, dropping the grocery bags on the kitchen table.

“Lenny won’t let me help with the job.”

Mick shoved the milk into the fridge with a frown. “You don’t need to get involved with that stuff, Lis.”

“Exactly what I said.”

Lisa huffed. “That’s such bullshit! I _want_ to get involved. I want to learn, I want to be a part of the team!”

Len leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest. “You’re too young.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Lenny! You were pulling jobs when you were _much_ younger than me.”

Well shit. This wasn’t going to end well. Mick threw a sharp glare at Lisa, which she ignored.

“That is _exactly_ why I don’t want you involved, Lisa.” Len’s face was tight and his voice sharp. “I was forced into this life and it ain’t a pretty one. You think I want you ending up in prison like I did just because some idiot on your team screwed up?”

“I just want to _drive_ , Lenny!” Lisa was yelling right back at him. “Mick’s been teaching me some tricks and I’m _good_ at it.”

Len turned his glare to Mick, who raised his hands in the air. “I’m just the teacher.”

“And you’ve been teaching her _tricks_?”

Mick sighed and dropped his arms, frowning at Lisa for ratting him out. “Kid’s good, Lenny.”

Len narrowed his eyes. “The answer is no.”

Lisa looked like she was about to protest, but Len held up his hand to cut her off. “I’m serious, Lisa. You’re not getting involved in this life. You’re going to graduate high school and go to college and I’ll be damned if you ever see time behind bars.”

She stormed out of the room in a huff.

Mick went back to putting the groceries away and pointedly ignored Len’s glower.

“I can’t believe you’ve been teaching her tricks.”

Mick hung the bananas on the fruit stand. “I’m teachin’ her to drive, Lenny. She’ll be safer if she knows how to drive _well_.”

“She’ll be safer if she never has to worry about it.”

“Doesn’t matter if you keep her out of the game, Lenny. She’s gonna have to worry about it at some point in her life and you know it.” He passed a block of cheese to his partner. “Put this in the fridge.”

“I don’t want her name out there, Mick,” Len said, tossing the cheese in a little too roughly. “She shouldn’t be caught up in this stuff.”

Mick sighed. “She’s gonna get caught up in it whether you include her or not, Lenny. It's the family business. She looks up to you too much to stay out of it.”

Len pursed his lips and didn’t respond.

“Wouldn’t you rather she get involved on _our_ terms? Where we can keep an eye on her and teach her how to be the _best?_ ”

Len sighed.

Mick grinned.

***

Two months later, Len jumped into the back seat of their nondescript car with a grin.

“You got it?” Mick asked from the passenger seat.

“Oh, I got it.”

Lisa’s ringing laughter filled up the car as she hit the gas and smoothly pulled away from the curb.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://believesinponds.tumblr.com)! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
